


【thanzag】一次没进行到最后的做爱

by fleetingflame



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingflame/pseuds/fleetingflame
Summary: 一次做爱，zag为than口交。由于擅离职守时间太长没能进行到最后的做爱，最后zag对than进行了颜射。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)





	【thanzag】一次没进行到最后的做爱

扎格抬头看着他，说：“我只是……不想给你太多压力，塔纳。我知道发生了太多的事。而且我想让你知道……对我来说，在这件事上我不会冲动。我会等你，不管多长时间。”  
塔纳深深叹一口气，“你根本就不知道哪些事情需要冲动，哪些需要克制。你说你会等，好，那我问你：你在等什么？你在等什么，我就在这里啊。不是吗……？”  
接下来王子用行动回应了塔纳，这年长的死神。扎格搂住他，一个试探性的吻，嘴唇触碰在一起的时候他想为什么不更早、更早逼迫他俩面对这段关系。死神的嘴唇几无温度，但他身上有好闻的薄荷香气传来，扎格还无进一步动作，塔纳已经吻回来，克制但不容他拒绝。放开时候两个人都有点喘，抵住额头时能从对方的异色瞳仁里看见自己的身影。扎格开口：“我们该更早这样做的。”他摩挲塔纳的手，从骨节到指尖，最后是十指相扣，轻轻一拉两个人都倒在了床上。  
爱人倒在怀里，有什么事能比这更好吗？两个人几乎是立刻又将嘴唇贴在了一块，但这次加入了舌头。塔纳一只手扣住扎格的后脑一只手尝试去解开两人的衣服。两个人都很生涩，吻得磕磕绊绊，但在快要忘记如何呼吸时终于分开了。

扎格跪在自己辛勤工作换得的毛绒地毯上，解开了塔纳的裤子，以此作为让死神等太久的补偿。扎格不太确定地撸了一把，接着靠过去轻轻舔吻马眼，这叫塔纳深深吸了口气：“扎格，你不必如此……”话音没落小王子已将这不太可能全数含进的性器吃了大半，并努力吞吐了起来。扎格列欧斯是生命与血之神，同冥府其他神不同，他的血是红的，这也意味着他是除他生母以外仅有的散发着热气具有生命的神。扎格的口腔真的很热，这更给塔纳的初次口交体验添一层刺激。扎格初次使用口腔做这样的事，其实神祗并不需要进食，很多时候只是为了味蕾的享受。他想，塔纳的性器也是清凉带有香气的。他撑在塔纳大腿间的手能感觉到肌肉的收缩，于是更深一层地含吻起来。  
这头昏脑胀之时王子突然想起确认关系后爱神某回赐予祝福之时在他耳边低语的一些秘诀，于是将这长物吐了出来捧在手上。塔纳睁开眼看向扎格，看见扎格扬起嘴角，接着用舌头在马眼附近轻柔地打圈同时用手揉着下面的囊袋，这叫塔纳无法应付，他急促地呼吸，问扎格这是从哪学来的，扎格再次含入他的阴茎时他不再说话，只是用手抚摸扎格的脑袋。王子的口腔湿热，舌头也灵活，塔纳没有经受过这样的，平时最多用手进行抚慰，很快就射了。塔纳把扎格捞起来放在自己腿上，一边用手抚摸扎格的脸颊一边道歉地吻上去。是我不好，没控制住，害你吃了这东西。你的精液对我来说又不是那石榴，叫我没法留在冥界。况且，我们本来就永不分离，塔纳。  
两人眼眸里再次只有对方的时候已经赤裸相对，塔纳试图也这样回报扎格，扎格一把把他拉起来。进来，进来我这里，填满我。  
塔纳抚过扎格的脊椎，亲吻他的后背、耳尖，问你还学会了什么，也教教我。跟着是扎格拉着他的手伸向后穴，在这呢。  
最令人担心的事发生了——钟声。塔纳擅离职守太久，这会已有成千上万个人获得了多余的生命，这得让他丢掉这个月的奖金。但这会怎能离开。塔纳把扎格翻过来猛烈地亲吻，同时用手拨动那跳动的阴茎，他含着小王子的唇瓣说下次再进来好好补偿你。俯身下去照着之前的样用舌尖舔弄扎格的冠状沟，然后是深喉——塔纳似乎打定主意要为之前的一顿饱餐做出回礼。扎格低头看向腿部的塔纳，他银白色刘海柔软又飘逸，时不时蹭到自己的大腿。远处是一地散落的衣服，还有镜子。他看向镜子里的自己和塔纳，低下头去能看到爱人金色的眼眸和俊美的脸庞，两条直愣愣的性器，交替的唇舌，布满汗水的胸膛。于是跪坐的塔纳感受到扎格肌肉的鼓胀和用力的喘息，死神更小心翼翼地吮吸起来，第十下的时候扎格把他推开了，接着射在了脸上。扎格手忙脚乱揩去死神脸上的精液，他闭眼坐着等待清理的时候银色睫毛像小扇子，但脸上却在微笑。  
穿好衣服后王子拉着死神腰带踮脚说，记得你欠我这一回。死神戴上兜帽拍了拍王子的头，接着是一阵绿光和响彻冥府的钟声——塔纳去工作了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，写得太不好了纯粹是为了满足自己，可能之后会有修改。总之感谢观看。


End file.
